A Pinky Promise
by queen-sheep
Summary: When Bubbles flies up to a snowy mountain in the middle of winter, she meets someone unexpected.


**A/N: My first one-shot :) PLease go easy on me. I had to type this out while my annoying sister was breathing down my back.. =.= BUt I think my writing's improved :D**

* * *

Bubbles sighed dejectedly as she plopped down onto the knee-deep snow. Recently, her life had become boring. She and her sisters had made a treaty with the monsters of Townsville a couple years ago and she was beginning to feel un-needed. Even her 2 sisters and the professor hadn't noticed her absence from the house.

There was also the fact that the Rowdyruff boys had gone independent and had suddenly disappeared a while back.

Bubbles sighed once more. The girl closed her eyes to enjoy the feeling of cold snow falling gently on her face.

Suddenly, she heard the crunching sound of footsteps; which she promptly ignored. Bubbles kept her eyes shut even when a pair of boots stopped right next to her still figure and plopped down next to her.

Eventually, Bubbles opened her eyes in curiosity. To say she was shocked would be the under statement of the century. Sitting right next to her was Boomer. She saw recognition light up in his eyes.

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" He asked.

Bubbles was surprised yet again. There was no malice or hate in his voice. Only an innocence that could rival hers. It was then she processed what he had said and let out a small giggle.

Boomer now looked thoroughly confused. Why was she laughing? Butch had told him to tell that to random girls on the street because it was a great conversation starter.

"What? Why are you laughing?"

Bubbles giggles turned into full-blown laughter as she rolled hysterically on the ground. She herself didn't know what was so damn funny but it felt good to laugh again. Finally, after approximately half an hour passed, she was able to speak without breaking out in giggles. She let out a content sigh.

"Thanks. I needed that."

"Your welcome. What was so funny though?"

Bubbles grinned. "That was such a cheesy pick-up line!"

Boomer gave her a push. "It was not!"

Bubbles shoved back. "Was too!"

Another push. "Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

Bubbles lurched backwards and realized she was falling. Moving quickly, she grabbed Boomers wrist and jerked it so he was now falling forwards.

Together, the 2 young teenagers tumbled down the snowy mountain; laughing the whole way sown. Of course, being ex-superhero/villain, they weren't damaged in any way.

They eventually calmed down when they landed on the bottom and they watched the falling snowflakes side by side. Boomer twisted his head to look at Bubbles; who had her eyes closed again.

In his opinion, she looked perfect even if she was in warm, poofy, winter clothes. Bubbles opened her eyes in time to see her counter-part staring at her. She blushed lightly and decided to snap him out of his trance-like state.

"Boomer?"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah?"

A tiny giggles escaped her lips. "So, what have you guys been up to?"

Boomer immediately knew what she was implying.

"Nothing much." He murmured. "We moved to Canada."

Boomer avoided Bubbles eyes as he revealed their location. Why was he even telling his enemy about this? Why did he even want her to care? He let out a frustrated growl.

"Oh." Came her quiet response.

Bubbles stood up abruptly and held her mittened hand out to him.

"Let's make a snowman!"

Boomer gave her a puzzled look at the sudden mood change but reached up to grab her hand anyways. Bubbles beamed her approval.

Together, the pair started the bottom half of the snowman. Bubbles threw Boomer an unexpected question.

"Why did you guys come back to Townsville? Winter break?"

"Hmm.. yes and no. It is winter break but we really came back to get some stuff we left behind. We're leaving either today or tomorrow."

Bubbles nodded in response. She was confused as to why her heart suddenly started hurting. Crouching down to get more snow, she suddenly had a brilliant idea.

Bubbles stood up quickly and plastered an innocent smile on her face.

"Well, I've only got 2 words for you." She stated solemnly. "Snowball fight!"

Once those words left her mouth, she threw a snowball aimed directly at Boomer's face. The end result was 2 blue eyes wide open, a mouthful of snow, and a grinning Bubbles.

"2 can play at this game!" Boomer yelled after he got over his initial shock. He grabbed some snow directly off the snowman and looked around for Bubbles. What he hadn't anticipated was that she already had several snowballs at the ready.

Boomer realized he was losing as several snowballs hit him in various places. Some too painful to mention. _'I won't lose!' _He thought determinedly.

So Boomer did the only thing a losing man would do. He cheated. Running forwards, he tackled his target into the ground.

Bubbles struggled under the heavy weight, but it was all in vain. Giving up, she stared into Boomers eyes. Leaning forwards slightly, their lips touched and moved in synchronization. In that moment, it seemed as if the world had frozen over to give them this forbidden kiss.

"Boomer…"

"Yes Bubbles?"

His reply was a face full of snow.

"I win!"

"No fair! You cheated!" He cried indignantly.

"So did you!"

"…"

"Exactly!"

After another round of snowball fighting, which Bubbles won again (who knew she was so good at snowball fighting?) the 2 teenagers flopped down onto the snow exhaustedly. Boomer stared into the setting sun and sighed. He started to get up.

"I have to go now."

Blinking back tears, Bubbles gave him her best puppy dog face. It always worked.

"Stay with me?"

Boomer avoided her eyes and resisted the temptation to fulfill her request. He got up slowly as his heart silently cried out its pain.

Bubbles sighed. She knew when a battle was lost.

"Promise me something." She begged.

Boomer turned back to face her and watched as she took off her mitten. What if she made him promise to stay with her? He couldn't do that, no matter how much he wanted to.

She held out her pinky finger to him.

"Promise me we'll meet again."

Boomer smiled. He interlocked their pinkies and pressed their thumbs together.

"I promise."

* * *

**Please Review :)**


End file.
